


Get down on me *Bofili*

by tende90



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tende90/pseuds/tende90
Summary: Bofur and Fili under an oak-tree on Bilbo's birthday party.*SMUT*





	Get down on me *Bofili*

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut OMG!
> 
> I can't believe I wrote that :D I hope you like it...ehem
> 
> It's part of a modern Hobbit-AU that's been in my head for a while now and I thought why not post it :) the rest will follow eventually.

Fili felt himself tremble as Bofur's finger slipped under his shirt. Bofur must have felt it too because his lips moved from Fili's neck to his ear.  
„Are you cold?“ he whispered, gently nibbling at his earlobe.  
„No...“ Fili answered hoarsely, a blush spreading over his cheeks. It had gotten rather chilly outside and the slight breeze was anything but warm but considering their current situation, Fili was rather a bit too hot.  
„Good,“ Bofur grinned and pulled back a bit to look into Fili's beautiful blue eyes. „I've wanted to do this for weeks.“ He kissed Fili again and the younger man's eyes fluttered closed. „Since I've seen you at the bar-“ Another kiss „slightly drunk and so annoyed-“ a kiss and Fili sighed as Bofur pulled away again „and so, so beautiful...“  
„I-“ Fili wanted to say something, but Bofur silenced him with another kiss. His right hand found its way into the blonde mane and he pulled slightly, effectively holding Fili in place while he ravaged his mouth. Fili's breathless moan was muffled by their kiss but the sound shot directly to Bofur's groin. He let his other hand wander to Fili's butt and squeezed, pulling Fili closer, pressing their bodies flush together.  
„Bofur...“, Fili panted between two kisses and brought his hands up to the other's chest to push him a few inches away. „We shouldn't- I mean...not here...“ The older man just watched him and grinned, his eyes twinkling. Fili could not help kissing him again before finishing his sentence „not with the party a few meters away...“ Bofur pulled at his hair again and Fili let his head fall back with the movement, closing his eyes.  
„You'll have to be real' silent then.“ Bofur grinned and licked a trace along his neck. Fili shuddered and bit his lip, but he let his hands sink again and fumbled for support against the old oak-tree they were hiding behind, as Bofur pushed his knee between his legs. His hand wandered from Fili's butt to the front and with two trained moves he opened Fili's jeans and shoved his hand inside.  
Fili bit his lip so hard it hurt, to stop the loud moan that wanted to escape his lips. It came off more as a whimper but Bofur seemed to like it because he started sucking and biting his neck for earnest.  
Bofur took no time giving Fili's length a hard stroke. He eased his other hand out off Fili's hair and kissed him again, almost tenderly, gently licking his lip before pulling away. Fili opened his glazed eyes lazily and watched him, panting, with his lips glistening and swollen.  
„You're so beautiful...“ Bofur rasped out a bit breathless and leaned his forehead against Fili's in a tender touch. His hand caressing Fili's cheek, then two fingers carefully touching his lips. Fili let his tongue dip out, probing against Bofur's index finger. His lips twitched in a content grin as Bofur's breath hitched. Encouraged, Fili sucked Bofur's fingers into his mouth and let his tongue play around them, drawing a moan from the older man.  
„The things you do to me...“ Bofur whispered and sped up his rhythm stroking Fili, making him moan around his fingers. 

Bofur probed his entrance, teasing and circling but not quite breaching it. Fili felt like he was on fire. His breath came in short gasps as he tried to move both, into the hand around his cock and back against the finger playing with his opening.  
„So impatient“, Bofur chuckled and finally pushed the first digit inside. It hurt a bit but Fili got used to it fast and demanded more by starting to move against the finger. Soon a second finger followed and Bofur started pushing in and out, scissoring his fingers a bit and searching for that one spot inside that would make Fili see stars.  
„Fuck!“, Fili hissed and pulled Bofur close by the neck. „Kiss me, or else I won't be able to stay silent“, he demanded and Bofur growled, catching his lips in a searing kiss.  
„I want to fuck you so bad..“, whispered Bofur against his lips. That and an aimed push against his prostrate was all Fili needed to coat Bofur's hand in come. He moaned desperately against Bofur's mouth before he sank back against the tree shuddering with the aftershocks.  
Bofur just grinned pleased wiping his hand on a tissue that he had pulled from his pocket and watched as Fili tried to catch his breath looking at him through half-lidded eyes. That was a sight to behold.  
The blonde held his gaze for a moment, then he smiled and let himself sink down to his knees, back still against the tree. Bofur's gaze changed to worried for a moment but Fili was already reaching for his hips, pulling him close and fumbling his trousers open. His eyes darkened as he understood what Fili was about to do, the younger man's eyes never leaving his. With still shaky movements Fili managed to undo Bofur's trousers and pull them down a bit, freeing the still rock-hard erection. He tore his gaze from Bofur's and took a moment to just take in the sight, then he leaned forward and licked at Bofur's tip, tasting the first drops of precum. The older man moaned silently and Fili gripped the base of his girth, knowing he could never take it all in and licked along the length a few times before swallowing down as much as he could.  
It was a strange feeling, knowing they could be caught any moment. By his uncle or his uncle's boyfriend or anyone from Bilbo's family really. The heir of the Durin-Empire on his knees sucking the cock of a man 12 years older. The thought was partially frightening and partially unbelievably arousing.  
He let his head bob up and down on Bofur's cock, pumping in the same rhythm with one hand and fondling his balls with the other. Bofur's right hand found his way fisting into his hair again, guiding him without too much pressure, while he needed the other one to get some leverage against the oak to keep standing upright.  
„Fili...Fili!“ Bofur moaned breathlessly, trying to warn him. He watched Fili through hooded eyes and tried to pull away but Fili wouldn't have it and held his gaze as he swallowed him down deep and felt Bofur's orgasm spasming through him, shooting his load deep into Fili's throat. Fili swallowed it all and pulled of with a plop, leaning heavily against the tree. Bofur watched him with wide eyes, breathing heavily.  
He tucked himself in again and then sank down next to Fili, taking the blonde into his arms. „I think, that was the hottest thing anyone has ever done to me.“ He laughed easily and Fili smiled, hiding his face in Bofur's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the pairing! Dunno why :D
> 
> Comments and kudos would be appreciated <3  
> I still can't believe I posted that xD...


End file.
